


Galium aparine

by Fire_Bear



Series: Sticky [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fingerfucking, Florists, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur has been getting on with life after the last time he saw Alfred. As he shuts up shop one day, he's shocked to find Alfred at the door. He decides to hear him out - and one thing leads to another...





	Galium aparine

**Author's Note:**

> _Galium aparine_ has a variety of names such as catchweed, stickyweed and sticky willow. Me and my family, though, call it sticky willy which is amusing and also very accurate to this story. ;D

Having said his farewells to Holly, the newest florist Greg had employed, Arthur began to close up the shop. He’d been left in charge while Greg and his husband were away on holiday. Holly left once they’d dealt with the flowers within the shop but she had an event to get to that night and he’d waved her away when it started getting late. That left him to pull in the stands they set out on the sidewalk.

Just as he was pushing the final stand out of his way, the front door opened behind him and Arthur winced. He should have locked the door behind him. There was a sign on the door, though, so goodness’ knows why someone had decided to enter anyway. Sighing, he straightened and turned around, fully prepared to deny this person anything they thought they were entitled to.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but we’re-”

His brain finally caught up to what he was seeing and he stared, unable to believe it. Almost two months had passed since he’d last seen the man before him. His cousin still spoke to Arthur, of course, but Arthur didn’t ask after him and Matthew was never inclined to talk about him. Now, though, he looked significantly better than the last time Arthur had seen him. A sheepish grin was on his face, for a start.

The last time they’d been in a room together they had argued.

And kissed.

In fact, they’d almost…

“Hey,” said Alfred as Arthur’s eyes widened. “Sorry but I, uh, wanted to see you. If now’s a bad time…?”

“No, I…” Arthur hesitated when he realised what he was saying. Did he actually want to speak to Alfred? Should he? Why would Alfred want to talk to him after Arthur rejected him? Of course, there had been a good reason for that. Arthur’s heart was beating fast, had been since he’d seen who was there. He had an urge to rush into Alfred’s arms and hold on tight - apparently, his heart knew what it wanted while his brain was trying to preach caution. Giving in, Arthur turned away slightly, beckoning him forward. “I just need to lock the door,” he told Alfred as he led him into the back of the shop.

Alfred didn’t speak as they walked, perhaps using caution instead of just barrelling in like the last time. They stepped into the room they kept the bouquets and flowers yet to be picked up or put on display. It was cooler here and a relief to Arthur’s warm skin. He sighed in contentment. Giving the room a once over, Arthur gestured in a way he hoped Alfred would interpret for him to stay there. Then, trying not to look at him, Arthur slipped past him and back to the shop counter. He plucked the keys from where they were kept and made sure to lock the door and draw the blinds.

Back in the room, he paused when he saw Alfred surveying his work, fingers gently brushing against rose petals and the plastic they were wrapped in. His whole body was tense and he paused to look over his shoulder when he heard Arthur come in. Arthur bit his lip and fiddled with the keys for a moment. A silence fell over them. Arthur’s heart sped up in anticipation.

He was the one who broke it, setting the keys down on the nearest table with a clatter. “So,” he said. When Alfred didn’t turn fully towards him or say anything, Arthur grew irritated. Why had he come here if he wouldn’t speak? “What did you come here for? Are you here to accuse me of sleeping with your cousin? Or maybe it’s Ivan this time?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore Alfred’s wince.

“I’m sorry,” Alfred hastened to say. “About _all_ of it. I wish… I wish I could go back in time and do it all again. I’d treat you properly.”

Arthur snorted. “Or I suppose we could go to an alternate universe where we’re vampires or princes or something of the like, hm? Then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Frowning, Alfred simply said, “Arthur.”

He turned away and took a deep breath. “Will you just tell me why you’re here?”

“You know why.”

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur saw that Alfred had finally turned towards him. “I told you to wait till you’d gotten over Ivan-”

“I haven’t touched him since we last spoke,” Alfred quickly told him, stepping closer.

“Why should I believe you after all your…?” Arthur trailed off and waved his hand around trying to convey all his doubts.

“Because I want you enough to do what you said.” There was a short pause as Arthur absorbed his statement. This time, the silence was broken by Alfred. “Mattie told you, didn’t he?” When Arthur frowned at him in confusion, Alfred added, “About him getting back together with Ivan?”

“I didn’t think Matthew was speaking to you,” Arthur said.

“We made up,” said Alfred, though he grimaced. Arthur assumed their conversation hadn’t been fun and games.

Frowning, Arthur glanced at the stairs in the hall. His bag was up there and, in his bag, was his phone. “Funny,” he said, suspicious. “Matthew never said anything about that.”

“I asked - _begged_ \- him to let me talk to you first.” He paused and glanced away, his eyes running over the flowers on the table next to the cool boxes. “You can call him if you want. Get him to confirm it.”

Arthur surveyed his defeated form and believed him. No matter how he tried to tell himself that Alfred was just trying to get under his skin, he couldn’t bring himself to stay mad at him. That was likely a problem. He didn’t care too much when his heart was hammering out a staccato rhythm. Could he really claim Alfred for his own? _Should_ he?

“Hm,” he finally said. “So why did you come here? We could have had this conversation at my flat.”

“Would you have let me in?” Alfred pointed out.

Conceding the point with a shrug of his shoulder, Arthur gestured towards the front of the shop. “You’re lucky the door was still unlocked.”

“Yeah,” said Alfred simply, smiling at the floor.

Once again, silence fell. Arthur wanted to tell Alfred that all was forgiven, pull him into his arms and kiss him until they both needed to breathe. He also wanted to push him away again, terrified that he’d get hurt if he allowed Alfred what he so desperately wanted. His mind rushed between the two, trying to work out which one he should go for. Eventually, he reached a compromise.

“If you want me, then we should start off with a date,” he said. “Keep it slow.”

“Oh,” said Alfred, clearly disappointed.

“‘Oh’? Do you not want-”

“No!” Alfred cried. “I do! I just… I was hoping…”

“You wanted to skip straight to the sex, didn’t you?” Arthur demanded, lip curling. “Is that all I am to you?”

“No!” exclaimed Alfred, stepping closer. “I swear! It’s just…” He paused and, when he spoke again, his voice was low enough to be a whisper. “I can’t get you out of my head. I’ve been thinking about you for-for _months_. In… In _that_ way, too. And I just… I wanted to at least kiss you.”

“Kiss me?” Arthur raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his face.

“Yeah. Like in the movies, y’know?” Alfred explained. “At the end, when they’ve solved everything and everyone’s happy and all.”

“I’m not sure we’ve ‘solved’ everything,” Arthur replied.

“We’re gonna date, right? That’s… That’s enough.” Alfred was basically pleading, _begging_ , for this.

“Is it?” In all honesty, Arthur wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Agreeing to the date just a few scant moments ago had seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. Hearing that they’d supposedly ‘solved’ their differences made him doubt what they were doing and why. Could they make each other happy? Were they good for each other? There was a tension in the room, Arthur could practically taste it, but what it was, he couldn’t quite decide.

“Enough for now,” Alfred replied, confident and determined.

His words eased Arthur’s doubts a little and he managed to smile. It was fond and a little exasperated around the edges. Of course Alfred would say something like that, forging on as if he could get what he wanted. And he would: Arthur couldn’t deny him when he seemed to believe in their fledgling relationship. Maybe Arthur could pretend that Alfred had come here a few days after that night in the club.

“If you take me on a date right now, I’ll let you kiss me,” Arthur said, averting his gaze.

Alfred gave an excited shout and launched himself across the remaining space towards him. Arthur barely had enough time to brace himself before Alfred was drawing him into a hug. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at Alfred’s enthusiasm, returning it. Somehow, he suddenly felt lighter, like he could walk amongst the clouds. After all these months yearning for him, Arthur finally had Alfred in his arms.

Then Alfred was pulling away so he could look at Arthur, grin on his face. He leaned in, keeping his gaze fixed on Arthur’s eyes. Arthur let them close as his lips parted slightly on a quiet sigh. Finally, Alfred was kissing him, his hands on Arthur’s hips while Arthur rested his on Alfred’s chest. It was chaste enough, neither of them using tongue but moving their lips in tandem as though they’d been doing it all their lives.

When they pulled back to breathe, Arthur opened his eyes enough to see Alfred. His heart was hammering and it only got worse when he saw Alfred’s half-lidded eyes. He was giving Arthur a smouldering look. They were both breathing heavy, chests heaving. Arthur curled his fingers in Alfred’s shirt, wanting more. It was Alfred licking his lips that broke Arthur and he dove in.

This time, the kiss was far more passionate, their tongues meeting. They moved closer to each other, Alfred’s arms slipping around Arthur’s waist. Arthur clung to him with one hand while he slid his other around the back of his neck till his fingers tangled with his hair. With his grip there, he pressed Alfred closer to him, forcibly deepening the kiss. Alfred moaned into his mouth, his tongue sliding along Arthur’s lips.

Arthur stepped still closer, his leg between Alfred’s, his crotch barely rubbing against his thigh. It only took a couple of seconds for Alfred to realise he was there, shifting against him in something that wasn’t quite a thrust. He was already hard, his cock heavy enough to drag along Arthur’s leg. The realisation made Arthur’s body heat, a tight sensation forming in his belly.

With both of them growing aroused, Arthur pulled back from the kiss. “We… Date,” he reminded Alfred.

“After?” Alfred suggested, already ducking down to kiss him.

He barely got a hand in front of Alfred’s face in time. “I don’t think that’s how dates are supposed to go.”

“Then this’ll be unique, right?” Alfred said, grinning. “It’ll be something new and cool and different from what anyone else will ever do.”

Huffing, Arthur grumbled, “You _would_ have a response to that.”

“The other thing is that I don’t think I could last till the end of the date…”

For a moment, Arthur tried to think of reasons why they shouldn’t have sex right now. But the idea of being with Alfred like that again was much more enticing than waiting through a dinner or a cup of coffee or a film or anything else Alfred could pick as their first date. There was only one problem with their desires and Arthur had to turn his head away from Alfred’s attempt at another kiss. His lips landed on Arthur’s cheek but he didn’t seem bothered by that when Arthur looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“We don’t have anything,” he told Alfred, letting go of his shirt.

One of Alfred’s hands shot up to grasp that hand before Arthur could move it fully away. “Did you forget what I carry around with me?”

Arthur blinked at him. “Wha-? You brought that stuff with you?” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s a bit presumptuous.”

“Huh? No! I didn’t think we were gonna be doing this!” Alfred protested.

“Then why did you bother to bring them?”

“Habit!” Alfred exclaimed, practically panicking. “I swear, I didn’t even think I’d get a kiss, and that’s all I thought about for the last few months.”

“Really?” Arthur smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Nothing else?”

Alfred turned red. “May-Maybe… um… some other things,” he admitted, sheepishly.

Shaking his head, Arthur couldn’t help but smile. Alfred was cute when he was acting like that. It tore down the rest of Arthur’s defenses. He _wanted_ to have sex with Alfred, had missed it despite only having done it once. After their last meeting, he had thought about it at least once a day. His fantasies revolved around him and, as much as he felt guilty about it, he didn’t want to lose this opportunity. So he reached up to cup Alfred’s cheek with the hand Alfred was holding onto.

“I’m not judging you,” he said, voice soft. “I thought of it, too.”

Pretty blue eyes widening, Alfred began to grin. “Does that mean…?”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed, shaking his head at how weak he was for this man. Then, remembering where they were, he glanced around the room. “We need to be careful, though. No ruining the flowers.”

“Yessir!” Alfred replied, letting go of Arthur with one hand to salute him.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned in for another kiss, this one happy and gentle and slow. Their tongues moved lazily against each other as they built up momentum. Arthur didn’t know how long it went on but, after a while, Alfred pulled him closer till they were pressed against each other. He could feel the other man’s erection, his own half-hard cock pressed against Alfred’s. They seemed to realise that at the same time and the kiss grew heated, both of them trying to press closer.

Eventually, Alfred decided to take charge and he reached down to grab at Arthur’s thighs. It took Arthur a moment to realise what he wanted, his mind muddled by his lust. When he caught on, he lifted one leg slightly and Alfred gripped it tightly. With a grunt against Arthur’s lips, he lifted Arthur and he quickly wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist.

Alfred didn’t stop there, though, as he carried Arthur across the room. They broke apart to breathe as he moved, quick presses of lips to lips interrupting their panting. Soon, Alfred had brought Arthur to one of the tables and dropped him onto it, grabbing his face to hold him still. Instead of letting Alfred go, however, Arthur pulled him closer, ignoring the way the table wobbled. It was a little harder to ignore the bouquets that sat on it as well. Before he could suggest moving them to the floor, Alfred kissed him and the thought left his mind, too eager to feel Alfred’s tongue pressing into his mouth.

After an eternity or a few minutes, Alfred pulled away again and let go of Arthur’s face. Arthur couldn’t stop himself pouting, displeased at the interruption. He sulked as he watched Alfred dig his hands into his back pockets. When Alfred glanced up, he laughed, joy clear on his face. “I’m coming, babe,” he teased, pulling out his condom and packet of lube.

“I hope not,” Arthur retorted, folding his arms across his chest. “We haven’t done anything yet.”

“Well,” said Alfred, his smirk growing. “I looked at you, didn’t I?”

Arthur felt his cheeks grow red. “You…” He floundered, trying to drag up something to respond to him.

Before he could come up with anything, Alfred chuckled. “If you’re that impatient, you need to let go of me so we can get your pants off.”

Grumbling to himself, Arthur did as he was told. He couldn’t exactly protest when he was fully hard now and _wanting_. Unwrapping his legs, Arthur let Alfred step back once he’d put the required items on the table beside Arthur. Alfred was quick to drop everything, leaving him half-naked, erection bouncing from the freeing movement. Arthur thought he would take his shirt off, too, but he tugged at Arthur’s hips instead, dragging him off the table. Thankfully, Arthur managed to land on his feet.

With two pairs of hands trying to undo his trousers, however, they weren’t getting anywhere fast. He had to swat Alfred’s hands away to do it himself. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper but, before Arthur could remove them, Alfred was doing it, pulling them down so forcefully that Alfred had to catch him as he stumbled. There was no pause at all between that and Alfred lifting him back to the table. Arthur blinked down at him as he leaned over to remove Arthur’s shoes, socks and everything in a few fell swoops. Unable to keep from smiling, Arthur reached out to Alfred’s shoulders and traced the shape of them through his shirt. That made Alfred shiver and he straightened, looking at Arthur hungrily.

It was the only warning Arthur got before Alfred was kissing him again, lips and tongue forceful against his. As desperate as he was, Arthur let him take control, hanging onto him by arms wrapped around Alfred’s neck. Their brief break to remove clothing had calmed Arthur somewhat but he was happy to soon have his thoughts pushed aside for the desire for _more, more, more_. His heart began to pound, the anticipation driving up his arousal.

Alfred seemed to be feeling the same for he let go of Arthur with one hand and reached for the lube. As he did, Arthur tried to move closer to him, wanting Alfred to concentrate on him even though he knew Alfred needed to let go. The responding moan made warmth bloom throughout Arthur’s body and he relaxed a little. He stilled, however, when Alfred pulled away a little. Frowning, Arthur pressed kisses to Alfred’s lips, cheek, jaw.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded, a little annoyed but mostly confused.

Pulling away more, Alfred looked around. “Where did-? Ah,” he said. He pulled away completely but Arthur didn’t get a chance to protest as he ducked down. For an instant, he thought that Alfred would suck him off. Instead, he scooped up the lube from where it had apparently fallen to the floor and straightened. Arthur didn’t get a chance to comment on it as Alfred ducked back down for another lingering kiss.

A loud ripping noise signalled Alfred opening the lube but Arthur ignored that in favour of pressing his tongue into Alfred’s mouth. It drew a groan from his partner and Arthur happily continued to lick his way as far into Alfred’s mouth as he could. Alfred moved closer to him, pressing their cocks together as he did so. Arthur’s whimper of pleasure and desire was, thankfully, muffled by Alfred’s mouth but Alfred evidently felt the vibrations of his voice. His lips shifted into a smirk and Arthur’s brow pinched as he wondered what he was up to.

Without warning, Alfred suddenly wrapped a hand around both of their dicks. Arthur gasped at the touch, his eyes widening as he realised that Alfred was going to draw this out. Smirk widening, Alfred began to stroke them, the firm grip and friction making Arthur groan in pleasure. Unable to stop himself, he bucked against Alfred and his lover responded by doing the same. It wasn’t long before they were rutting erratically against each other, Alfred’s hand still moving as he panted against Arthur’s mouth.

Pleasure built within Arthur and his eyes widened at how quickly it did. His breathing was harsh, his heart hammered in his chest, desire was sharp within him. He wanted more but he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. When he realised that the reason he could slide against Alfred’s length easier was their pre-cum mixing and slicking them both, he had to clutch at Alfred’s shoulder.

“Wait,” he breathed. “Close.”

“Artie,” Alfred whined. He obeyed Arthur, though, squeezing both of them together until it was almost painful.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Arthur demanded, still rather breathless. “I want…” He couldn’t find the words to convey what he wanted but he was sure what he didn’t say, Alfred heard.

Grinning, Alfred nodded. “Okay.”

He returned to his preparations, pouring half the lube packet onto his fingers and set it aside for later. For a moment, he rubbed them together, spreading the slick substance around. Before Arthur could comment, he reached down to grab at the back of Arthur’s knee. With a gentle grip and slow movements, he pushed that leg up until it was bent at a sharp angle. Arthur winced a little when he bent it too much so Alfred let go of him, his hand still lingering.

“Sorry,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Arthur’s kneecap.

“Mm,” Arthur responded. “Get on with it.”

Leaving a sticky spot on Arthur’s leg as Arthur braced his foot against the edge of the table, Alfred reached under him. His knuckles brushed against Arthur’s cock and balls as he did so; Arthur shuddered at the sensation. Finally, Alfred found what he was looking for and, as Arthur slid his hand around to the back of Alfred’s neck, he began to rub enticing circles around Arthur’s hole. In no time at all, Arthur was groaning with need, his hole twitching in anticipation.

“Ready?” Alfred quietly asked.

“Yes,” Arthur insisted, rolling his eyes.

“Just wanna make sure.”

With that being said, Alfred pushed a finger into Arthur. There was a bit of resistance and Arthur gasped at the intrusion, his eyes widening as his head fell back to hang in the air. Alfred had been holding onto Arthur’s hip with his free hand but at the sight of Arthur leaning further back than was wise, he slid it around Arthur’s back. Once his hand was between Arthur’s shoulder blades, he pulled Arthur towards him with a firm push. Arthur went willingly and let his head fall forward till his forehead rested against Alfred’s shoulder.

Slowly, Alfred began to thrust his finger in and out, curling it every so often. The feeling of being filled - albeit, not as much as he’d like - after so long was almost overwhelming, Arthur’s pleasure building once again. He opened up to Alfred and it wasn’t long before Alfred could push another finger in beside the first. Arthur groaned into Alfred’s shoulder, clutching at him tighter. With a deliberate twist of his fingers, Alfred began to scissor his fingers, each time brushing just close enough to Arthur’s prostate to send a jolt of pleasure through Arthur. He couldn’t stop the breathless “Ah, ah, ah!”s from falling from his lips.

“God, you’re so good,” Alfred murmured as he prodded a third finger against Arthur’s entrance.

“Mmmm,” Arthur managed to respond, pressing his lips together to keep from getting any louder.

“You want more?” After another brush of his third finger, Alfred moved it away.

Unable to stop himself, Arthur whined. Pulling back, he looked up at Alfred with watery eyes. Alfred’s fingers were still moving inside him and it was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. If Alfred didn’t hurry up, he’d come before Arthur even had Alfred’s cock where he desperately wanted it. Arthur wasn’t sure if he’d let Alfred continue when he came down from his high and remembered some of his doubts.

“Is that a yes?” Alfred teased, grinning at him. His eyes were dark, however, a clear sign he was highly aroused and raring to go.

When Alfred brushed his finger against Arthur’s hole again, Arthur squirmed, trying to draw him in. “Yes,” he huffed. “Yes, yes, _please_.”

Obviously delighted, Alfred did as he was bid and pushed his third finger inside. Arthur gasped, jerking slightly as his eyes went unfocussed. Pleasure pulsed through him, growing steadily as Alfred carefully pressed his fingers in and out of him. Lips suddenly landed on his and Arthur was quick to kiss back, tongues and teeth clashing. His eyes slipped shut and he moaned as he shifted to meet Alfred’s fingers. He wanted him deeper but Alfred was determined to spread him further and kept his thrusts shallow.

Finally, Alfred hit his prostate with a sharp thrust and Arthur arched up into him, scrabbling at Alfred’s shoulders as he gasped in surprise, eyes wide. His foot slipped as he moved and suddenly he was clenched around Alfred’s fingers, keeping him pressed against that spot. Arthur keened, his own fingers digging into Alfred’s shoulders while he squirmed, crying out. With his balance ruined, Arthur felt himself falling backwards. Alfred followed him, laying him out on the table gently; he pressed another kiss to Arthur’s lips when he tugged his fingers free.

“Hang on, beautiful,” he said as he reached for the lube and condom again. “Gotta get myself sorted before I start.”

“Well, hurry up,” Arthur replied, frowning at him.

“You’re always so impatient,” Alfred teased as he pulled apart the foil packet of the condom.

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur said, “You say that as if we’ve done this more than once.”

“Um…” Alfred faltered, flicking a stricken look at Arthur. He allowed Alfred to squirm for a moment before Arthur deigned to give him a smile. Relief softened Alfred’s tight expression and he carried on, rolling the condom onto his thick dick. “We’re gonna do it more, though, right?” Alfred suggested, stroking himself a few times.

“I suppose we will,” Arthur conceded, watching Alfred lube himself up.

“Good.” Alfred leaned in then and kissed Arthur, running his tongue along Arthur’s teeth as soon as Arthur parted his lips for him.

While they kissed, Alfred gripped the back of Arthur’s thighs and pulled them up. Arthur’s feet stopped brushing the floor and he realised that he was fully on top of the table. He sent a quick prayer that the table held: Greg would be understanding but there was no way he wouldn’t realise what Arthur had been up to. Arthur would never hear the end of it. Then Alfred bit at Arthur’s bottom lip and he gasped as another bolt of pleasure shot through him. His concerns were completely forgotten when he felt Alfred’s cock brushing against his arse, Alfred thrusting against him. The action was more of a suggestion than anything else but the anticipatory rush had Arthur groaning against Alfred’s lips.

A hand left one of Arthur’s legs and he held it up without prompting, eager to have Alfred thrust into him again. With one hand holding his cock steady, Alfred lined himself up. The thick girth of him pressed against Arthur’s eager hole. He had to force himself to let out the breath he was holding in order to relax enough to let him in. Alfred’s gaze caught his and held it, darkened eyes grabbing hold of Arthur so completely that he forgot the world outside.

Then Alfred pushed inside and Arthur cried out, the sound tapering off until his mouth was open in a silent scream. It felt as if he was being stuffed full. The sensation was overwhelming and yet not enough. Arthur gripped tightly to his own leg and Alfred’s shoulder, tense and willing himself not to move. He had to wait till he’d adjusted but there was nothing he wanted more right then than for Alfred to pound into him.

Alfred seemed to realise this and, when he was sure he wouldn’t slip back out, he used his free hand to reach up to stroke Arthur’s hair from his face. Breathing deeply, Arthur let his eyes flutter, half-closing them as he stared up at his partner. Alfred’s large hand shifted and cupped Arthur’s cheek. The touch was comforting and he turned his head into it, pressing a kiss to the palm.

Once Arthur had relaxed enough, Alfred pulled out, ever so slightly, before shoving his way back in. Arthur gasped as he was filled, filled, filled… It seemed like an age before Alfred was all the way in and crouched over Arthur, his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder. Sweat beaded at Alfred’s brow and Arthur could feel his own sliding down his back and making his shirt cling to him. If he hadn’t been riddled with lust and contentment at having this man inside him again, it would have been uncomfortable. Alfred’s weight pressed him into the table, a perfect addition to any of his daydreams. The hardness of the table against his back reminded him that this wasn’t some fantasy; this was real, this was happening.

“Are you ready?” Alfred asked, quiet between their panting.

Before he responded, Arthur shifted slightly and groaned with pleasure. There was no pain, so he nodded. “Yes,” he murmured. “Move.”

And move Alfred did. He was slow to pull out and slow to slide back in, but he was deep and hard and Arthur moaned at it. Alfred’s hands held Arthur’s legs in a tight grip; it stopped him sliding across the table and into the wall. Arthur soon needed something to anchor him in the present, to stop himself from slipping over the edge too quickly. His hands scrabbled at the smooth surface of the table, nails clattering. It could be heard over the slow slap of skin on skin and their desperate panting and Alfred paused to run his eyes over Arthur’s body. Letting him go, Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur’s wrists and tugged them up to his shoulders. Arthur was quick to latch on and Alfred grabbed his legs again.

Soon, Alfred had sped up his thrusts, going hard and fast and deep. Arthur cried out and yelled and groaned. His fingers dug into Alfred’s shoulder and he wished they’d thought to remove their tops. He wanted to scratch vivid lines into Alfred’s shoulders, down his back, along his arms. If he could stop his mouth from letting loose pleasured cries and groans, he would mark Alfred with his teeth, lick the sweat dripping down his neck.

“Fuck,” Alfred grunted. “You’re so tight. Have you really not had sex with anyone since me?”

“Not…” Arthur paused to gather his thoughts as much as he could. “I didn’t-didn’t bottom,” he gasped as Alfred thrust into him.

That made Alfred pause. He stared down at Arthur, eyes unfocussed. Then he shuddered. “ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, bucking his hips in a shallow thrust that made Arthur gasp and tighten his grip on Alfred’s shoulders. “I want that,” Alfred continued once he’d managed to get himself under control.

“You… You want me to fuck you?” Arthur asked, breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Alfred grinned down at him, cheeks red from exertion, arousal and perhaps a touch of embarrassment.

Arthur stared up at him and imagined Alfred under him, as relaxed and pliant as he himself currently was. He could picture Alfred’s body bowing under him, his hands gripping sheets, his face red. Those blue eyes would plead with him as Alfred begged for more and- Gasping, Arthur shuddered and tried to pull Alfred closer.

“Please,” he murmured, wanting more, wanting to fuck him, needing to come.

Somehow, Alfred understood and began to move again, his movements quick and deep. Arthur groaned, his eyes fluttering as he attempted to keep them open. Then Alfred shifted slightly and it didn’t matter if his eyes were open or not. Alfred’s cock brushed against his prostate in such a tantalisingly teasing touch that Arthur shouted and his back bowed. Only Alfred’s hand on his back stopped Arthur from landing back on the table, hard, but, with every thrust, pleasure spread through Arthur, the pressure in his abdomen increasing. Before his brain completely switched off in preparation of his orgasm, Alfred shifted again and took the higher pleasure away. Arthur whimpered and collapsed back to the table.

When he could focus again, Arthur gazed up at Alfred and was surprised to see him surrounded by falling red and orange and yellow petals. He looked gorgeous and Arthur’s breath stuttered as he tried to gasp and keep breathing through the thorough fucking he was receiving. His brain caught up with what he was seeing and he turned his head towards the vases beside them. Colourful flowers watched over them: Arthur could see that there were yellow irises and red chrysanthemums and white dittany and orange lilies. Among them were roses, their red and pink and orange and coral heads bobbing every time the table moved under them. Arthur knew the meaning of them all and his heart fluttered at how perfect they were.

He was distracted from the pretty blooms by Alfred speeding up once again. Arthur gave a shout as Alfred drove in further than he had before, filling him so completely that Arthur didn’t want to move ever again. Groaning, Arthur let go of Alfred’s shoulders and looped his arms around Alfred’s neck. His fingers tangled in Alfred’s hair, curling through the strands to hang onto him. Alfred took that as a sign and ducked down, his glasses slipping off his nose. Arthur would have pushed them up for him but Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur’s in a breathless kiss that was more tongue than lips. Moaning, Arthur returned in, tightening his grip on Alfred as the new angle sent more tingling pleasure up and down his body, his toes curling as he tipped closer towards the edge.

Once more, Alfred shifted. Arthur only realised he had because Alfred was suddenly slamming into his prostate, over and over, ceaselessly pounding into him. He cried out even as he pressed his mouth harder against Alfred’s. His back bowed and Alfred used his hand to keep him up off the table. Alfred’s mouth left his to kiss and nip along Arthur’s collarbone and down his neck with frantic movements, diving up for a kiss after every second mark.

Eyes fluttering, breath lost, Arthur could do nothing but hold on. All too soon, his awareness narrowed down to the pleasurable sensations. Slapping of skin on skin. The rattling of the vases on the table. Alfred’s fingers splayed against Arthur’s back, strong and steady. The strong smell of sweat only somewhat dulled by the scent of jasmine. Tongue and teeth and lips over every inch of him. His cock throbbing, needing more, needing something, needing _just that_ as fingers wrapped around him. Heated pleasure coursed through him, making him tingle, his fingers tightened, toes curled, legs bent to pull Alfred closer. Pressure built, pleasure increased, _more, more, more_ -

With a strangled cry which may have been Alfred’s name, Arthur came, his cum hitting both of their shirts. His heart was pounding but that hardly mattered with the way he was floating on his orgasmic high. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Alfred was still chasing his own orgasm his thrusts falling into an uneven pace. Arthur couldn’t react, though, as sparks of pleasure were still shooting through him as Alfred kept hitting his prostate. Just as Arthur started to fall back to reality, Alfred faltered and, after two more hard thrusts which shook Arthur’s body, he went still for a moment before gently laying Arthur back to the table, his arms still looped around him. Alfred ended up on top of Arthur as the table shuddered beneath them.

The sound of their panting filled the air. Arthur was far too hot with his shirt and Alfred’s body heat enveloping him. Sweat poured down his temples and along the column of his neck. He still felt full even though Alfred’s cock was quickly going soft. For a few moments, neither of them moved or spoke. Then, with a deep breath, Alfred pushed himself off the table and pulled himself out.

However, he didn’t get very far. Alfred paused with a hand on his cock, clearly in the middle of taking the full condom off. Instead, Alfred stared down at Arthur, lips parted, eyes wide. Arthur blinked up at him. Slowly, he grew embarrassed, aware that he was covered in cum and completely limp on the table. He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, his elbows slipping along the smooth surface of the table.

“What is it?” he demanded.

It took Alfred a moment to find his voice. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. Reaching out, Alfred plucked something from Arthur’s hair. Arthur watched, wide-eyed, as Alfred held up a pink petal. When he looked down, he realised that there were petals all over him. Some were stuck to his cum but, as he moved his head, more cascaded from him and he realised that the majority of them must have been in his hair. Shyly, he raised his gaze to Alfred’s. He watched the other man visibly swallow.

“Do you really think so?” Arthur murmured.

He watched Alfred swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yeah,” he said, quietly. “But, then again, you always are. The flowers, though. Those just… Wow.”

Smiling helplessly, Arthur shoved himself up until he could slide off the table. Alfred moved back to let him and remembered the condom. While he wrestled with that, Arthur landed lightly on the floor and grimaced at the ache and emptiness within him. As he glanced down at himself, he spotted the stain on his shirt and pulled a face, plucking at it. He was grateful that he didn’t have far to go to reach his car. But, if they were going to go on a date…

“Uh oh,” said Alfred, also looking at his shirt that Arthur had managed to splatter as well. When he looked up at Arthur and found him watching, Alfred grimaced. “I, uh, didn’t drive here. Got a cab.”

“Ah.” Arthur paused, thinking. Should he send Alfred away until he got cleaned up or…? In the end, Arthur decided there was only one option he could take. Smiling again, he sidled close to Alfred. “I have my car,” he said. “We could go back to mine and have dinner - among other things.” His smile became a smirk and he watched Alfred swallow again. A quick glance downwards also confirmed that he was definitely interested in the offer.

“Uh,” Alfred said, his mouth opening and closing as he fought for words. “Sure.”

Pleased, Arthur nodded. He quickly turned to collect his clothes and to hide his giddy smile. As he revelled in the fact that he and Alfred were together again, he noted that he’d have to fix the bouquets again; quite a few had a distinct lack of petals. For a moment, he paused, knowing he’d have to fix these ones as quickly as possible as they were due to be picked up the next day. Then Alfred slid up behind him and Arthur pushed those thoughts aside.

Tonight, he was going to enjoy himself, even if they probably still had things to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers mention all represent passion or lust or whatever. Not so much the red roses, though...
> 
> The next part of this series is supposed to take place in the middle of August. It's also a multi-chapter one but I'm not sure when it'll be completed as I'm going on holiday exactly when I need to start posting it, so... =/


End file.
